The use of digital content, such as multimedia data has exploded over the last several decades and continues to increase. There are numerous types of formats in which digital content is maintained. These formats vary widely and some are proprietary.
A system that can utilize digital content typically has to be able to utilize the content in the format in which the content is received. Some systems fail to access content when the content is not in a desired format. Other systems provide for an alternate conversion of the content into a more usable format.